Season Six
Season Six of Glee will premiere on January 9, 2015, with the first episode airing at 8p.m., and all following consecutive episodes airing at 9p.m. Source The show's final season will span into 13 episodes total, airing for 11 consecutive weeks, including a two-hour season premiere and series finale, respectively. Source Source 2 On April 19, 2013, Fox renewed Glee for a sixth season. Later, on October 17, 2013, series creator Ryan Murphy confirmed that the sixth season would be the show's final. Source 1 Source 2 While Amber Riley and Dot-Marie Jones were promoted to series regulars, Jenna Ushkowitz, Naya Rivera, Alex Newell, and Becca Tobin were demoted to recurring guest stars for the season. Jenna and Naya are slated to appear in 3-4 episodes. Source 1 Source 2 Jacob Artist, Melissa Benoist, and Blake Jenner have also been demoted. However, it's unknown whether they will appear in the show's final season. Cast Main Cast Source *Chris Colfer as Kurt Hummel (0/13) *Darren Criss as Blaine Anderson (0/13) *Dot-Marie Jones as Shannon Beiste (0/13) *Jane Lynch as Sue Sylvester (0/13) *Kevin McHale as Artie Abrams (0/13) *Lea Michele as Rachel Berry (0/13) *Matthew Morrison as Will Schuester (0/13) *Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans (0/13) *Amber Riley as Mercedes Jones (0/13) Recurring Cast Special Guest Stars *Gloria Estefan as Maribel Lopez (0/13) Source *Brian Stokes Mitchell as LeRoy Berry (0/13) Source Source 2 Guest Stars *Max Adler as Dave Karofsky (0/13) Source *Dianna Agron as Quinn Fabray (0/13) Source *Ivonne Coll as Alma Lopez (0/13) Source *Jennifer Coolidge as Whitney S. Pierce (0/13) Source Source 2 Source 3 *Laura Dreyfuss as Madison (0/13) Source *Max George as Clint (0/13) Source Source 2 *Gina Gershon as Pam Anderson (0/13) Source Source 2 *Noah Guthrie as Roderick (0/13) Source *Harry Hamlin as TBA (0/13) Source *Ken Jeong as Pierce Pierce (0/13) Source Source 2 Source 3 *NeNe Leakes as Roz Washington (0/13) Source *Vanessa Lengies as Sugar Motta (0/13) Source *Billy Lewis Jr. as Mason (0/13) Source *Jayma Mays as Emma Schuester (0/13) Source *Heather Morris as Brittany Pierce (0/13) Source *Alex Newell as Unique Adams (0/13) Source *Mike O'Malley as Burt Hummel (0/13) Source *Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson (0/13) Source *Naya Rivera as Santana Lopez (0/13) Source *Romy Rosemont as Carole Hudson-Hummel (0/13) Source *Mark Salling as Noah Puckerman (0/13) Source *Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang (0/13) Source *Dijon Talton as Matt Rutherford (0/13) Source *Iqbal Theba as Figgins (0/13) Source *Becca Tobin as Kitty Wilde (0/13) Source *Jenna Ushkowitz as Tina Cohen-Chang (0/13) Source *Samantha Ware as Jane (0/13) Source *Marshall Williams as Spencer (0/13) Source *TBA as Darrell (0/13) Source Co-Stars Spoilers This section contains spoilers for episodes that don't have a page on their own as of yet. They may be relocated to their specific page later on. The Hurt Locker, Part Two Source Source 2 Source 3 *It is written by Ian Brennan and will be directed by Barbara Brown. Source *Sue is still on her agenda to get Blaine and Kurt back together and consequently locks them both together in an elevator by scaring them as a Jigsaw-like character, riding a little bike. *Becca Tobin, Lauren Potter, Marshall Williams, and Max Adler return as Kitty Wilde, Becky Jackson, Spencer, and David Karofsky, respectively. *Sue and Becky have a scene together. *Rachel and Kitty have a scene together. *Becca was in the studio. (10/14) *Becca was on set. (10/15) Source *Matthew was in the studio. (10/21) Source *Lea was in the studio. (10/22) Source *Jane was on set. (10/23) Source However, this could be for The Hurt Locker. *Becca, Chord, Darren, Jane, Matt, and Lea were on set (10/24) Source Source 2 Source 3 However, this could be for The Hurt Locker. *Becca, Billy, Darren, Laura, and Noah were on set. (10/25) Source Source 2 *Becca, Chord and Kevin were on set. (10/29) Source Episode 06 *Amber, Chord, Chris, Darren, Heather, Kevin, and Naya were in the studio. (10/20-28) Source Source 2 Source 3 Source 4 Source 5 Source 6 *Aragon the Cat, Heather, Kevin, and Naya were on set. (10/28) Source 1 Source 2 Source 3 *Amber, Darren, and Naya were on set. Naya was shooting a performance. (10/29) Source Source 2 *Amber, Chord, Heather, Ivonne Coll, and Naya were on set. Amber and Naya were filming performances. Heather, Ivonne, and Naya filmed scenes together. (10/30) Source Source 2 Source 3 Source 4 *Chord and Darren were in the studio. (10/30) Source Source 2 However, this could be for future episodes. *Billy was in the studio. (10/31) Source However, this could be for future episodes. *Heather and Naya were on set. Heather had to speak Spanish. (11/3) Source Source 2 *Max George was in the studio. (11/4) Source However, this could be for future episodes. *Heather, Ivonne, Jenna, and Samantha were on set. (11/4) Source Source 2 Source 3 *Glee was looking for Hispanic guys and girls for 11/4. Source *Alex, Amber, and Chris were on set. (11/5) Source However, this could be for future episodes. *Amber, Becca, Chord, Chris, Darren, Dianna, Heather, Jennifer Coolidge, Ken Jeong, Kevin, Lea, Marshall, Matthew, Max, Noah, and Samantha were on set. (11/6) Source Source 2 Source 3 Source 4 Source 5 Source 6 Source 7 Source 8 *They're shooting the 700th musical number. Source *Glee was looking for a stand-in for Jayma, asian and caucasian guys or girls, and an experienced stand-in with beard for 11/6. Source 1 Source 2 Source 3 Source 4 However, this could be for future episodes. *Alex, Chord, Darren, and Lea were on set. Chord and Lea shot the performance for I'll Never Fall In Love Again. (11/11) Source Source 2 Source 3 *Chord and Lea were on set. (11/16). Source Episode 07 *Chord, Dot, and Jane were on set. (11/7) Source *Glee was looking for Carmel High students for 11/7. Source *Max George was on set. (11/8) Source *Glee is looking for 18 TLY McKinley students for 11/10. Source *Chord, Dot, Jane, Matthew, and Max George were on set. (11/11) Source Source 2 Source 3 *Glee was looking for caucasian and asian dancer type girls and guys, nerdy 18 TLY guys and girls, transgender or cross-dressing people, a stand-in for Max George, and extras for a trans show choir for for 11/10 and 11/12. Source Source 2 Source 3 Source 4 Source 5 Source 6 *Amber, Becca, Chris, Heather, and Kevin were on set. (11/12) Source Source 2 Source 3 Source 4 However, this could be for Episode 6. *Laura, Lea and Marshall were on set. (11/13) Source Source 2 However, this could be for Episode 6. *Darren and Lea were on set. (11/14) Source However, this could be for Episode 6. *Alex and Amber were on set. (11/15) Source Source 2 *Glee is looking for very overweight 18 TLY guy for 11/13. Source However, this could be for future episodes. *A DJ was on set. (11/16) Source *Glee is looking for NYC types for 11/17. Source However, this could be for Episode 8. *Glee will be filming at the Million Dollar Theatre and 7th St Metro Station on 11/17. Source However, this could be for Episode 8. *Chris was on set. (11//18) Source *Amber was in the studio. (11/19) Source *Lea was on set. (11/20) Source *Glee was looking for runners with cars, former football players and people with bigger dogs for 11/19. Source Source 2 Source 3 However, this could be for Episode 8. *Glee was looking for a woman in her 30's, who looks as if she just had a baby for 11/20. Source However, this could be for Episode 8. A Wedding *Vanessa Lengies will be back as Sugar Motta in this episode. Source *Billy, Chord, Darren, Jayma, Kevin, Lea, Marshall, Matthew, Naya, and Noah were on set. (11/19) Source Source 2 Source 3 Source 4 However, this could be for Episode 7. *Chris and Naya were on set. (11/21) Source Source 2 However, this could be for Episode 7. *Noah was on set. (11/22) Source *Glee is looking for an stand-in for Harry for 11/24. Source *Harry and Jenna were on set and shot scenes together. (11/24) Source Source 2 Source 3 *Glee was looking for 18 TLY and store employees for 11/25. Source Source 2 Source 3 *Blaine's mom will be introduced in this episode, her name will be Pam Anderson. They are still casting her. Source *Amber and Lea were on set. (11/26) Source Source 2 *Amber and Chris are on set. (11/27) Source *Glee is looking for 18 TLY Dancer Types for 12/1. Source Source 2 *Heather and Naya were in the studio. Source Source 2 *Glee is looking for photo doubles for Billy, Gloria, Ivonne, Jennifer, Keong, Laura, Marshall, and Samantha for 12/8 and for Heather and Mike for 12/17 and 12/18. Source Source 2 Source 3 Source 4 *Amber, Becca, Chord, Darren, Dot-Marie, Harry, Jane, Jenna, Lea, Mark, Matthew, and Mike were on set. (12/8) Source Source 2 Source 3 Source 4 Source 5 Source 6 Source 7 Source 8 Source 9 Source 10 *Chris was on set. (12/11) Source *Amber, Darren, Gloria, Harry, Heather, Kevin, Mark, Naya, and Noah were on set (12/17). Source Source 2 Source 3 Source 4 Source 5 Source 6 Source 7 *Glee is looking for 18 TLY for 12/18. Source *Amber, Becca, Billy, Chord, Chris, Darren, Gina, Gloria, Harry, Heather, Ivonne, Jenna, Ken, Kevin, Laura, Mark, Marshall, Naya, Noah, Romy, Samantha, and Vanessa were on set. (12/18) Source Source 2 Sourcce 3 *Glee is looking for a person with a champagne cadillac escalade and a person with a red geo metro for 12/19. Source Source 2 2009 *It will be directed by Paris Barclay. Source *It wil be written by Ned Martel. Source *Samantha was in the studio. (11/24) Source However, this could be for Episode 8. *Laura was in the studio. (11/25) Source However, this could be for Episode 8. *Glee is looking for a huge muscular guy and a homeless man for 12/8. Source Source 2 However, this could be for Episode 8. *Dijon Talton will make a cameo as Matt Rutherford in this episode. Source *Chris and Lea were in the studio. (12/1) Source However, this could be for Episode 8. *Glee is looking for an 18 TLY caucasian athletic guy for 12/1 and 12/2. Source Source 2 *Jenna and Kevin were on set. (12/2) Source *Max was on set. (12/2) Source However, this could be for episode 7 or 8. *Glee is looking for 18 TLY series regulars for the next weeks. Source *Glee is looking for an 18 TLY goth for 12/3. Source *Amber was in the studio and on set. (12/3) Source *Amber and Lea were on set. (12/4) Source Source 2 *Glee is looking for african-american church goers for 12/4. Source *Glee is filming at Congregational Church of the Chimes in Sherman Oaks CA. (12/4) Source *Glee is looking for cheerleaders for 12/8, 12/17 and 12/18. Source *Glee is looking for 18 TLY guys and girls, Harajuku girls with costumes, Juggalos, an pasty overweight caucasian guy age 18-22, an guy with longish hair, 18-22 year real skate punks, and for long-haired stoner guys for 12/10. Source Source 2 Source 3 Source 4 Source 5 Source 6 Source 7 *Max was on set. (12/11) Source *Glee is looking for 18 TLY Letterman for 12/15. Source *Glee was filming street scenes in Hancock Park and night shots on a rainy Paramount Studio Lot. (12/14) Source *Marshall was on set (12/16) and in the studio (12/17). Source Source 2 However, this could be for Episode 10. *Becca was in the studio. (12/17) Source However, this could be for Episode 10. Gallery Tumblr ndgofgfnIt1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Tumblr ndi17k0JtI1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr ndig4dYjr91r4ezfzo1 500.jpg B0B vABCMAEOhb7.jpg Tumblr ndkc3oLt9x1ql1znmo1 500.jpg 10645171 821305537916193 4971547213767607593 n.jpg Tumblr ndrud1zY021r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr ndssf1JV9l1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Tumblr ndtfh3UFw91r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr ndtfe2hwrL1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr ndz0h7Lw0u1tynbjdo1 500.jpg Tumblr ndz44jxuFl1qkcgv5o1 500.jpg Tumblr ndz44jxuFl1qkcgv5o2 1280.jpg Tumblr ndz44jxuFl1qkcgv5o3 1280.jpg Tumblr ndz44jxuFl1qkcgv5o4 1280.jpg Tumblr ndz44jxuFl1qkcgv5o5 1280.jpg Tumblr ndz44jxuFl1qkcgv5o6 1280.jpg Tumblr ndz44jxuFl1qkcgv5o7 1280.jpg Screenshot 2014-10-29-00-43-30~2.jpg Tumblr ne8gwrcpLN1tynbjdo1 500.jpg 10665754 714867018595137 2670659284634284548 n.jpg Tumblr ne7wkfaztY1s57bimo1 r1 500.png Screenshot 2014-10-29-02-18-25~2.jpg Screenshot 2014-10-29-01-29-13~2.jpg Tumblr ne8r8siPSS1s57bimo1 r1 1280.png tumblr_ne9hwxJNgz1s57bimo1_500.png Tumblr neap6thlNJ1qbdepdo1 500.png Tumblr nea6vizoCe1r4ezfzo1 500.png Tumblr nea9pty4to1qbdepdo1 1280.jpg Tumblr neakyzX0TY1rojy6eo1 500.png Tumblr neabtzevsL1tynbjdo1 500.jpg B1TNwgnCAAAb5E2.jpg Tumblr necbfnhn7s1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr neite8ReBN1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Tumblr nelid0Y9Iw1qbdepdo1 500.jpg Tumblr nelid0Y9Iw1qbdepdo2 500.jpg Tumblr nem6tnS3oT1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nemq96ASRG1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg B1ySMimIEAAsxcj.png Tumblr nemy4ftTWU1ql1znmo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nengh4n1br1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nengs5AyGk1ql1znmo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nenh4b5OjM1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr ner0yceeIw1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nevyvz3oka1tynbjdo1 1280.jpg Tumblr new3wxykzF1tynbjdo1 1280.jpg Tumblr newiorfTGG1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Tumblr newipqPSdX1tynbjdo1 500.jpg Tumblr newk2da4XH1s8xcono1 1280.jpg Tumblr newyixh0gU1rojy6eo1 1280.jpg Tumblr neyblfWmSm1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr ney4zbEkY41r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg B2TIfwTCAAEiLw7.jpg large.jpg Tumblr neysq9ydYz1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr neyxqwcnzs1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr neyy2eSDiH1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg B2TJaHuIMAAY35J.jpg large.jpg Tumblr nf2fvnl8oL1qbdepdo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nf34a6t1371qbdepdo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nf39dnzE5J1ql1znmo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nf3tj8Yvtr1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nf3thfN8my1r4ezfzo2 500.png Tumblr nf3thfN8my1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nf5gikTk5C1r4ezfzo1 r1 1280.jpg Tumblr nf5ip6vqi81r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nf7av3nchi1ql1znmo3 250.png tumblr_nf7av3nchi1ql1znmo4_250.png tumblr_nf7av3nchi1ql1znmo2_250.png tumblr_nf7av3nchi1ql1znmo1_250.png B2rQi86CEAA1cn4.jpg B2rQjFcCQAEuFYB.jpg B2rRFcbCMAA2DEQ.jpg B2rRFddCQAA0-c1.jpg B2rRFRMCEAAbhOq.jpg B2rRFYFCIAAf8MO.jpg Darren lea on set learren4.jpg Darren lea on set learren3.jpg Darren lea on set learren2.jpg Darren lea on set learren.jpg B21n84NIcAAQ 4w.jpg Tumblr nfb6yrq3p11r4ezfzo4 1280.jpg Tumblr nfb6yrq3p11r4ezfzo3 1280.jpg Tumblr nfb6yrq3p11r4ezfzo2 1280.jpg Tumblr nfb6yrq3p11r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg tumblr_nfb6t5LiBM1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nfb6t5LiBM1r4ezfzo3_1280.jpg tumblr_nfb6t5LiBM1r4ezfzo4_1280.jpg Daniel!.jpg Schuesters.jpg tumblr_nfb7an4uF61r4ezfzo1_250.jpg tumblr_nfb7an4uF61r4ezfzo2_1280.jpg tumblr_nfb7an4uF61r4ezfzo3_1280.jpg tumblr_nfb7an4uF61r4ezfzo4_1280.jpg B21 xn0CUAA ut1.jpg Tumblr nfbcngWyLt1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg L, M, J, D and bD.jpg Tumblr nfbcngWyLt1r4ezfzo2 500.jpg Tumblr nfbcngWyLt1r4ezfzo4 r1 500.jpg Tumblr nfcy3pxoop1qk6s5ko2 1280.jpg Tumblr nfcy3pxoop1qk6s5ko1 1280.jpg Tumblr nfce2mcfHr1r8475mo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nfbwmd6Blu1qbu84eo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nfbntoMmKW1qg49w0o4 1280.jpg Tumblr nfbjxyyWKY1qbu84eo4 1280.jpg Tumblr nfbjxyyWKY1qbu84eo3 1280.jpg Tumblr nfbjxyyWKY1qbu84eo2 1280.jpg Tumblr nfbjxyyWKY1qbu84eo1 1280.jpg Rachel looking cute .jpg Rachel egg in hair.jpg Lea and Darren egg in hair .jpg Tumblr nfbc6pJYUA1ql1znmo2 250.png Tumblr nfbc6pJYUA1ql1znmo1 250.png Tumblr nfbc6pJYUA1ql1znmo4 250.png Grumpy Blaine.png Tumblr nfb7s95mYA1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nfb7s95mYA1r4ezfzo2 1280.jpg Tumblr nfb7s95mYA1r4ezfzo3 1280.jpg Tumblr nfb7s95mYA1r4ezfzo4 1280.jpg Tumblr nfb7s95mYA1r4ezfzo5 1280.jpg Tumblr nfb7s95mYA1r4ezfzo6 250.jpg Tumblr nfbdro9Lag1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nfbdro9Lag1r4ezfzo2 500.jpg Tumblr nfbdro9Lag1r4ezfzo3 1280.jpg Tumblr nfcqv6YeWT1ql1znmo1 500.jpg B26Ff88CQAAK5nF.jpg Tumblr nfdk31c8fh1qe476yo1 250.jpg Tumblr nfdk31c8fh1qe476yo2 1280.jpg Tumblr nfdk31c8fh1qe476yo3 1280.jpg Tumblr nfdk31c8fh1qe476yo4 1280.jpg Tumblr nfdk31c8fh1qe476yo5 1280.jpg Tumblr nfdk31c8fh1qe476yo6 1280.jpg Tumblr nfdk31c8fh1qe476yo7 1280.jpg Mycq2Gx.jpg Tumblr nfjtr66q6D1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nfjv29o50n1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nfk79wlFFj1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nfkpl86QYB1rdilvso1 500.jpg Darren blaine bts.jpg 3iJXwoB.png B3aT392IcAIAJa5.jpg Tumblr nfxju81iev1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Tumblr nfz08kGI9Z1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nfz4g1M0rC1rojy6eo1 1280.jpg B34oxRICcAACLkK.jpg B35aMGQCIAEy-K6.jpg Tumblr ng2nz2Wsfa1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr ng2mp2Yihl1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr ng2u9vb7Jt1ql1znmo1 250.png Tumblr ng2u9vb7Jt1ql1znmo2 250.png Tumblr ng2u9vb7Jt1ql1znmo3 250.png Tumblr ng2u9vb7Jt1ql1znmo4 250.png Tumblr ng365sQIpR1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nga1u6Qdx41r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Classy Burt!.jpg Best man.jpg Bridesmaid Tina.jpg Wedding Samchel.png Wedding band.jpg B4YsrwAIAAA vey.jpg Tumblr ngaegoGRN71r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg B4XaLnxIEAA7M0e.jpg tumblr_ngalzj4wSu1qbdepdo1_1280.jpg tumblr_ngaqj1rPa41ql1znmo2_250.png tumblr_ngaqj1rPa41ql1znmo3_250.png tumblr_ngaqj1rPa41ql1znmo4_250.png tumblr_ngaqw6vTZi1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_ngaqw6vTZi1r4ezfzo2_500.jpg tumblr_ngaqwz66yJ1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_ngaqwz66yJ1r4ezfzo2_500.jpg tumblr_ngaqxrQC0E1r4ezfzo2_500.jpg tumblr_ngar03FoEM1tynbjdo2_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_ngar3yhs3n1tynbjdo1_500.jpg tumblr_ngar8e6ZYK1r4ezfzo1_250.jpg tumblr_ngar8e6ZYK1r4ezfzo2_250.jpg tumblr_ngar8e6ZYK1r4ezfzo3_r1_250.jpg tumblr_ngar8e6ZYK1r4ezfzo4_r1_250.jpg tumblr_ngarg2tHL21r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_ngarg2tHL21r4ezfzo2_500.jpg tumblr_ngarnde1sR1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg Tumblr ngaragF0cv1r4gxc3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr ngbzj0QduH1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr ngc9zeyDWJ1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg B4hsm3BCQAA7mQG.jpg Tumblr nge87nXlpo1r4ezfzo3 r1 1280.jpg Tumblr nge87nXlpo1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg B4iJslrCMAAzfw6.jpg tumblr_ngeb9rFJFV1r4ezfzo1_250.jpg tumblr_ngeb9rFJFV1r4ezfzo2_250.jpg tumblr_ngeb9rFJFV1r4ezfzo3_250.jpg tumblr_ngeb9rFJFV1r4ezfzo4_250.jpg tumblr_ngekxuSpnj1r4ezfzo1_500.png Tumblr ngg0k6DPjy1r8h8p3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr nghy12OgJf1sliwedo1 1280.jpg tumblr_ngi9lg5nnu1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_ngiaihlWEG1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg Tumblr nglfy4yMfg1r4ezfzo1 500.png Tumblr ngnkz5CF1f1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg B48P4e8CUAEc1eR.jpg 10865009_759730007435093_798472366_n.jpg Tumblr ngqjin7HNS1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg tumblr_ngqlsvHrG41r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_ngqmi9qlFU1qbdepdo1_1280.jpg 10852915_699399810173725_2073516606_n.jpg Tumblr ngqqomsO6j1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg B5FGUv3CAAAgC N.jpg tumblr_ngqywjhx0v1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_ngqz82i9KV1qbdepdo1_1280.jpg Tumblr inline ngrarlyOu81sxott7.png Tumblr ngrnchCwQD1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Tumblr ngrkx6lnlK1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg B5G-l sCcAA4HkI.jpg tumblr_ngrev5UyaF1r4ezfzo2_r1_1280.jpg 00.jpg Tumblr ngs64cFRjR1u5aldao1 1280.jpg 10865143_834835563205985_1180289187_n.jpg B5J9hjOIEAAwpG7.jpg B5KjUW8IMAE57bw.jpg B5KsNxRIEAE6qNV.jpg B5K7suuCYAAwjXo.jpg B5LpzJUIAAA9b3f.jpg B5LvJ0TCUAA4z-l.jpg B5Lsz72CIAAxTBX.jpg tumblr_ngtfejSwt31r4ezfzo2_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_ngtic9dxJG1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_ngtgmsQlp51r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_ngt0e1Bczr1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg Tumblr ngu53jX8J71sliwedo1 1280.jpg B5Obp NCEAEvNzc.jpg B5PKhznCIAAv ei.jpg 10865071 586456874789659 1591713222 n.jpg Tumblr ngulu8d8j31r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg 6x081.png 6x082.png 6x083.png 6x084.jpg 6x085.jpg 6x086.jpg 6x088.jpg 6x089.jpg 2py946a.jpg 10832256_683151168471468_1493686464_n.jpg tumblr_ngusyzTOfL1tynbjdo2_r1_250.jpg tumblr_ngusyzTOfL1tynbjdo3_r1_250.jpg tumblr_ngusyzTOfL1tynbjdo4_r1_250.jpg Episodes Major events *TBA Production *Amber, Chord, Chris, Darren, Dot, Heather, Jane, Jenna, Kevin, Lea, Mark, Matthew and Naya were at a gallery photoshoot for season six. (11/16) Source 1 Source 2 Source 3 Source 4 Trivia *This is the last season of the show. **With only 13 confirmed episodes, it's the shortest season. **This is the first and only season in which Jenna Ushkowitz will not be a series regular. **This is the first and only season in which Dot-Marie Jones will be a series regular. **This season features the least main characters, with only 9. Previous seasons have had between 12 and 15 regulars. *The only cast members to be credited as series regulars throughout the entire run are Chris Colfer, Jane Lynch, Kevin McHale, Lea Michele, and Matthew Morrison. Albums 51dwT5U4FTL. SS280.jpg|link=Glee: The Music, Loser Like Me 51sV0DRpg L. SS280.jpg|link=Glee: The Music, Homecoming Tumblr ngimbbIb661r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Gallery Glee S6 1.png Glee S6 2.png Glee S6 3.jpg Glee S6 4.png Glee S6 5.png Glee S6 6.png Glee S6 7.png Glee S6 8.png Glee S6 9.jpg Glee S6 10.jpg Glee S6 11.jpg Glee S6 14.png Glee S6 15.png Alxanders.jpg Capital.jpg British designers.jpg Glee costumes.jpg Reunited and it feels so good.jpg tumblr_nb2r67MlJm1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nb32zi8ddd1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nb6hqaVyck1r4ezfzo1_500.png tumblr_nbad41YEHe1s57bimo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nbe0oz0RWN1tj0uy1o1_500.jpg Tumblr nbe0wzcwUJ1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Tumblr nbfsb7FpKD1rojy6eo1 500.jpg Tumblr nbfu8l9KmM1qbdepdo1 500.png tumblr_nbf986cLfC1qh0mz0o1_500.jpg Adam anders glee tweet 16.9.14.jpg Tumblr nc6blj9dxa1r4ezfzo1 500.png Tumblr neoykb82f21r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg B2lqYSzCQAAyw7t.jpg Tumblr nf5elrWf8Y1tx7m6uo1 1280.jpg B2mivddIIAAyIWx.jpg B2mQTJWIQAABPoQ (1).jpg B2mM-b2CQAInEFZ.jpg darren criss crazy season 6.jpg Tumblr nf5ubkaHt51r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nfge6shAOV1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nfk767SySN1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nfmhxgO5z41r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nfmiatcLzd1r4ezfzo1 500.png Tumblr nfxfvis9gp1qe476yo1 500.png Tumblr ng191ahwcL1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr ngpjq6AW041r2fzqbo1 500.png Imagethr.jpg Tumblr m9u3olTSXM1qlityfou1 1280.jpg Tumblr ngpjmamE741qe476yo1 1280.jpg Tumblr ngpj277qcL1qa3ptgo2 1280.jpg Tumblr ngpj98mxqK1rojy6eo1 1280.jpg IMG 20141217 003651.jpg IMG 20141217 003232.jpg Htjrimage.jpg tumblr_ngpkdg0AZN1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_ngpkdg0AZN1r4ezfzo7_400.jpg tumblr_ngpkdg0AZN1r4ezfzo3_400.jpg B5Bw-1DCYAAPiaa.jpg Tumblr ngp1lzHOte1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg tumblr_ngp7evRcCt1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_ngp68zm6nL1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg B5KnHsACcAA7iA4.jpg Videos Category:Seasons